Johan Ponce
Background Johan Ponce is a delivery room nurse who decided MMA was the best thing for him, after he put a 5 day old baby in a sleeperhold in order to make it fall asleep. Ponce was released from his HCL contract on Friday, November 29, 2013, after six fights and a record of 2-4. He was signed by KUMITE and debuted in the Welterweight (83kg) KUMITE, knocked out of the opening round by Gustavo Punto Sierra at KUMITE 2. His record at this higher weight class showed minimal success, at 1-2 overall, with his only win over K. Sibo at KUMITE 7 via knockout in under four minutes. After not being selected for the 2015 Welterweight KUMITE, Ponce made the decision to switch weight classes, looking to compete as a lightweight at 73 kg (161 lbs). When asked about the switch, he said he felt this weight class was closer to his original fighting weight, referencing his time in HCL at 170 lbs. When asked if the switch would be difficult, he referred to the excess 10 kg he needed to shed as, simply, "baby weight". MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-7 | FORK Enomoto | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 19 | July 9, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:42 | Tokyo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-6 | Akira Maguro | Decision (Unanimous) | KUMITE 17 | May 9, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 5:00 | Sapporo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-6 | Hep van Doening | Submission (Triangle choke) | KUMITE 12 | December 13, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 9:09 | Tokyo, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-5 | K. Sibo | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 7 | July 19, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:15 | Nagoya, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-5 | Gustavo Punto Sierra | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 2 | February 2, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 1:23 | Sapporo, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-4 | Remi Silkworth | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 22 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Morin Heights, Quebec | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-3 | Stuart Peppers | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 14 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Stateline, Nevada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-2 | Alejandro Sandoval | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2-1 | Dwayne De Recha | TKO (Punches) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:34 | Tucson, Arizona | WW Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-0 | TJ McAllister | Submission (Kimura) | HCL 5 | July 29, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:13 | Kenosha, Wisconsin | WW Quarterfinal, Submission of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-0 | DeAndre Combs | Decision (Unanimous) | HCL 3 | June 24, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 5:00 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----